Conduit fittings are used in gas or liquid fluid systems to provide a fluid tight mechanical connection between a conduit and another fluid flow device, such as another conduit, a flow control device such as a valve or regulator, a port and so on. A particular type of conduit fitting commonly used is known as a flareless fitting that uses one or more conduit gripping devices such as ferrules, for example, to provide the grip and seal functions. Such fittings are popular as they do not require much preparation of the conduit end, other than squaring off and de-burring. We use the term “fitting” herein as a shorthand reference to a conduit fitting, such as a tube or pipe fitting, for example.
Other fittings, however, will be of interest for use with the present inventions, including any fitting design that is assembled by tightening together two mating threaded fitting components.
A conventional ferrule type fitting is pulled-up by turns, meaning that the threadably mating fitting components are tightened together a specified number of relative turns and partial relative turns with respect to each other past a reference position. The reference position is often a finger tight position. By controlling the number of turns and partial turns past the finger tight position, the relative stroke or axial advance of the fitting components together may be controlled to assure that the ferrules effectively grip and seal the conduit. Oftentimes, such fittings are loosened for various repair and maintenance activities in the fluid system, and then the loosened fitting is re-tightened, commonly referred to as “remake” or “remaking” the fitting. Such remakes may be done with the same fitting components and ferrules, or sometimes one or more parts are replaced.